Siren Scene Annabeth's POV SOM
by liveforcolorx13
Summary: Ever wonder what the Siren scene from Sea Of Monsters would be like in Annabeths POV? Click here to find out!


**Scene with Percy and Annabeth and the Sirens, but from her POV. This is one of my first stories so I am sorry if it's not very good, but I would really appreciate a review!**

****Do not own characters, or plot, just this version****

"Please Percy!" I begged him giving him my pleading grey eyes. "According to legend if you hear the Sirens song you become wiser."

"Annabeth" He said to me, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Percy, didn't you hear me? It will make me _wiser_. How can I turn that down?" I asked him. I was daughter of Athena for crying out loud; couldn't he see why I wanted this?

He was silent as he looked out over the green water that was almost the same color as his eyes. Finally he let out a loud sigh. "Alright." He agreed! _Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

After Percy went below to find some ropes to tie me down with he motioned for me to stand in front of the mast. "Put your feet together" He told me. I did ask he asked. Once he was certain my feet were secure he moved up to tie the rope around my waist. "Put your hands by your sides." He ordered me as he looped the rope around my stomach once, twice, three, four, five times. I tried to ignore the fact that every time he went to wrap it around again his fingers would trail along my stomach resulting in a round of butterflies, and a red face. I silently thanked the gods that he had to stand behind me to do this bit of business, but I suspected that if I turned around his face would be as red as mine. When he was satisfied with my securement he went below to find something to stick in his ears to block out the song. What he found was a bit of wax, which, after he stuck in his ears, was quite the fashion statement. I gave him a slight nod to let him know just how great he looked. I earned a face in return.

After all was set to go, he looked at me one last time his eyes asking _are you sure you want to do this_? I nodded, though I could see the worry in his green eyes. I knew what he was thinking; many sailors had been lured to their death by sirens, should I really risk my friend? I also knew that if anything happened he would blame himself. _Typical Seaweed brain _I thought to myself as he turned around.

In the next few minutes while I waited for the song, I found myself watching Percy, though he was turned around to steer the boat. I hated to admit it but he actually looked kind of hot steering the boat. He was standing tall, the wind blowing back his black hair, and he had actually filled out a bit since last summer. _Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. I did not just call Seaweed brain hot? That is . . . he is . . . what? _

Thankfully, but in the end not really, the Siren's song started. The best I can do to describe it is the sweetest voice you can imagine, but times 1000 sweeter, whispering your deepest desires, while music -even better then when I had heard Apollo playing- accompanied it. For once in my life a thousand ideas weren't swimming around in my head. All I knew was that I _had_ to get out of there. _Immediately._ "PERCY!" I screamed. "You have got to let me out! Oh Gods please." He turned around then. I saw a look of worry cross his face. "Percy," I pleaded as hot tears ran down my face. "Untie me!" I yelled. "I thought we were friends!" I screamed again. His former face of worry turned to torture. Somewhere in the still logical back of my mind I knew that this was awful for him because he really was my friend, and he hated seeing me like this. In my current state however, I didn't care.

When it all became too much for him he turned around, gripping the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. _Come on girl, you're the Daughter of Athena! Think of a plan!_ My plan came to me in the form of the knife that was sticking out of my jean pocket. For once I thanked the gods for Seaweed Brain's stupidity. I quickly went to work on cutting the ropes, praying Percy wouldn't turn around. _Finally! _I thought just as the ropes, and my knife dropped, and I dove into the water with a splash.

The second I hit the warm water an image began to form in my mind. It was of central park in New York, but different. Gone were the architectural eye sores and in their places were buildings I had seen in my own sketch books. In the center of the park was a couple. A handsome man with strikingly beautiful women. When they came into focus I realized they were my mother and father. Together. A few seconds later they were joined by a handsome blonde teenager. One I had known most of my life. LUKE! I had to get over there. I started to run.

Just as I sat down on the warm blanket, with all the things I ever wanted in my life, a pair of hands grabbed my waist and pulled me away. Those pair of hands belonged to none other than Percy Jackson. My sometime best friend, quest partner, and maybe the slightest bit crush. Well he sure in Hades was not my crush now. Now he was my enemy. I thrashed punched, kicked- even in his face a few times- at him, and to Percy's credit his grip didn't slack.

When our heads went under the surface the song stopped, and I remembered to hold my breath. A few seconds later we broke the surface and the pain and longing returned. Once again Percy dragged us under the water this time bringing us down farther, and farther, until my head felt like it might explode, along with my lungs. _Not everyone is a child of the Sea God Seaweed Brain! _I felt like screaming to him, but just when I began to slip away into unconsciousness bubbles started to form around us, until we were surrounded.

With the bubble surrounding us I could breathe just as easily as I could on land, but breathing wasn't what I was focusing on. The second I regained my breath I let out a loud, heart breaking sob as I leaned my head onto Percy's shoulder, then felt his arms encircle my middle. His hand stroked my back as he whispered in my ear. "Annabeth. Calm down. It's over." I couldn't stop crying though. I felt as though everything I could have ever hoped for had been taken from me, ripped apart and thrown to the winds. The Siren song made me realize that those were all the things I wanted most but could never have. I let out another loud wail. "Annabeth" I heard Percy whisper again. "Annabeth," He repeated. "Please stop. Please" He begged as desperation crept into his voice. I might have been in a lot of pain, but didn't want to cause that pain for my friend. I knew every time I cried it hurt _him_. I had to stop. Gradually my breathing returned to normal and Percy whispered in my ear again. "I'm gonna bring us back up okay?" I nodded and I guess he got the message. On our way up I shifted myself so I could whisper into Percy's ear- which still had the wax in it- "I'm sorry Sea Weed brain."

When we were safely on the boat once again Percy manned the wheel and left me sitting by the mast to gather my thoughts. After a few minutes I began to wonder why I hadn't see Percy in my vision. Surely I hadn't known him as long as the others who were there, but – though I hated to admit – Percy was just as important to me. I thought on this for a long time until I realized why. Everything the Siren's had shown me were people or things I couldn't have._ That_ was why Percy wasn't amongst them. I already had Percy. He was willing to risk his life for mine, and somehow I knew that Percy and I would always be like this. As much as I hated it sometimes, Sea Weed brain would always be a big part of my life.


End file.
